


Compliments

by brink



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brink/pseuds/brink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lovely day at the park, and Kilgrave thinks he deserves an honest compliment.<br/>[Not too dark, but the truth is not sugar coated. Not graphic.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Kilgrave is not redeemable, and Jessica could never love him in a million years. Fact!

"What is your favourite thing about me, Jessica?"

They are relaxing on a chequered blanket in a big, lovely park, where willow trees sway next to a calm, shimmering lake. Summer is on its best behaviour; the sun, the temperature, the breeze are all just so. Lots of other people decided it was weather for a visit to the park, so flocks of children are running about, squealing and playing, some splashing in the water, while parents and grandparents look adoringly on the young ones from benches or blankets like the one Jessica and Kilgrave are occupying. Dogs are barking and tugging on their leashes for a chance to play along, couples lounge in spots of shade on the lakeshore, and a few young men without shirts on are tossing a frisbee between them.

It's all rather _pedestrian_ in Kilgrave's opinion. Park life doesn't really suit his tastes, nor his expensive suits; already he's had to brush dirt off of his cuffs and pants a couple of times. But his Jessica needs some sun and some fresh air, and, he'll allow, possibly she needs a little normalcy as well. Besides, Kilgrave has never gone on an honest to god picnic before, and who else to try it with but Jessica Jones?

Now he feels she owes him a little for his trouble, and as he'll admit this isn't the place for sexual favours, Kilgrave contends himself with some non-negotiable compliments.

Jessica is behaving oddly in this moment. She's struggling, the way she sometimes does when she's trying to fight a command. Is that it?

"What is it? What's the problem?" Kilgrave asks her.

"I can't tell you my favourite thing about you," says Jessica frankly, with a bit of an edge to her tone. "You told me to speak properly to you."

His mouth settles in a firm line. "Oh, I get it. It's something awful, isn't it, like that I'll eventually die or some nonsense like that?"

She nods - he was right on the money. Kilgrave debates whether to let this anger him or just let it go. He decides on the latter. It's such a beautiful day, and Jessica is all his anyway, so what does it matter? His little orphan girl is so terribly moody when he isn't telling her to be otherwise, but that's just the harsh edges she has cultivated. He'll smooth those over in time, but for now, all he can do is roll his eyes at her antics.

He does just that and sighs, "Fine. Let me be specific, then, and save us both the trouble. Tell me something nice."

"The lake looks pretty."

"Tell me something nice about me."

"You are a good person."

"Wh-" stutters Kilgrave, then, before he can die of surprise, catches on. "Something that's _true_ , you snide little minx!" 

"Your suit fits you very well."

"As it ought to, it's tailor-made. But you know that already, Jessica. I'm not sure I appreciate you being so exceedingly difficult, my dear."

She is cheeky enough to respond, "It's not like you're asking me an easy question. You want the one person who has the most reason to hate you to say something nice about you instead. That is exactly like you, you are so...!"

Jessica doesn't finish, possibly because what she wants to say doesn't fall within range of "speaking properly" to him. The look on her face is, however, very telling. Kilgrave must resist the urge to roll his eyes a second in time in as many minutes.

"You're right, you're right! It's my fault. I thought surely you were capable of just an inch of gratitude and appreciation. My mistake, Jessica. You are much too bratty for that sort of thing."

He's more piqued than honestly pissed. It is hard, actually, to be properly enraged when everything around you is so delightfully pleasant. The flourishing green, the gleaming lake, the bright sunshine, and the smells of summer flowers. Not to mention the smell of Jessica, so close to him as they lie next to one another on the blanket. _This park thing really isn't so bad_ , Kilgrave reflects. Now if only Jessica would have the good sense to keep the peace.

"You'll say something nice," Kilgrave commands, "something honest and appreciative about me - or if not, we shall have to kiss the whole afternoon away instead." He's fine either way.

Jessica watches him closely. Something switches in her eyes. She wasn't exactly happy before, but she was more at ease than now, in this moment, as her gaze becomes intense.

"I honestly appreciate that there are times when you refrain from hurting people for my sake," says Jessica slowly and in a low voice.

Kilgrave blinks and doesn't quite know what to say. _This is what happens when I ask for her honest opinion_ , he can't help but think. This is the reason he often just tells her what to say. _Say I'm handsome, Jessica. Say you love me, Jessica_. That's a lot less complicated than this.

It is true, though. Kilgrave sometimes lets people off the hook that he wouldn't have if Jessica hadn't been there. There are a lot of reasons for this, and none of them are out of the goodness of his heart. Sometimes she promises to be willing, sometimes he can't stand the mood she will inevitably be in, and sometimes she just plain asks and he just plain gives in.

"Jessica," Kilgrave murmurs. They are so close, face to face, inches apart. He feels a touch of her breath against his mouth. "Oh, poor, silly Jessica. You still want to be the hero."

Pain flashes in her eyes. Kilgrave knows. He understands. _Hero_ is what Trish had wanted for Jessica. _Hero_ is her old life, gone forever. _Hero_ is Jessica being strong, Jessica being good, Jessica being more than she thinks of herself, and more than simply _his_.

Kilgrave strokes the hair away from her face. She doesn't flinch away these days, but she shuts her eyes and furrows her brows like he has physically hurt her. "Oh, sweetheart. You must let this childish fancy go. Enjoy what I'm giving you, this life we have together, all it has to offer. Forget all the rest. Forget everyone else."

Her eyes become glazed as his words meddle with her head and her emotions. Kilgrave nearly regrets. As much as it pleases him to control Jessica, he also sometimes have a strange appreciation for her company when her character is only hindered by the most basic orders not to harm him or be rude. Jessica can be terribly hateful and rebellious, but to his own bafflement, there are times he enjoys her like this. In measured quantities, at least.

Kilgrave smiles ruefully and leans in to press his lips against hers. "Kiss me back," he murmurs against her mouth, and she stops being unresponsive. "You appreciate," he says between kisses, "what I do for you."

"I appreciate -" she kisses him - "what you do for me."

"You love me."

He stops her moving forward again and looks into her eyes. It's still her, still Jessica, though he's never seen that look on her face unless he ordered it. _Time, give it time._ For Jessica, he has all the time in the world.

"I love you," she whispers, eyes blazing.

"I know, darling," Kilgrave responds passionately. "I love you too. None of the rest matter at all."

"They don't matter," Jessica concurs, and falls into him again.

 _Let the hero go, Jessica_ , he thinks distantly, _and be nothing for anyone else ever again._

_Be only mine._


End file.
